Bad Medicine
by JNought0
Summary: Miranda goes down hard in battle and her only option is to take an illegal drug which makes her stronger but has some unfortunate side effects.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mass Effect and I mean no disrespect.**

Shepard stood impatiently waiting for EDI's voice to ring through her communicator. Her armor was badly dented and stained with Reaper blood. The whole squad had been dropped on this unknown planet somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster. Admiral Hackett had given the Normandy Intel stating that Cerberus had stumbled upon unusual reaper tech and they needed to be stopped before they figured out how to capitalize on it. Little did Shepard know that the whole planet was crawling with Reapers.

"What's the hold up, Shepard?" Grunt asked. Like Shepard, Grunt was looking to kill a few more thousand husks.

"I'm waiting for EDI to give me readings as to what is over that hill. I don't want us to get slaughtered."

"I say we fucking go in charging and kill them all!"

"Not smart, Jack. We don't know how many there are." Shepard argued, but silently always agreed with Jack.

"We barely made it out from that cave before because of your over-zealous behavior." Miranda chimed in.

"Fuck you, princess. No one asked you." Jack growled angrily while giving Miranda a look that would burn her skin tight armor off her body. Not that Shepard would mind the view.

"Now now , children." Shepard grinned. "There will be plenty of reapers to kill soon enough."

"Shepard. I have just uploaded to your map where Cerberus is hiding their reaper tech. However, they have locked themselves in due to the reaper threat surrounding the base. There are hundreds of them."

"Fuck." Shepard kicked the dirt, creating a smoke cloud around her. She paced back and forth trying to think of the best course of action to take without getting any of her squad killed.  
Everyone watched silently for a few minutes before Liara broke the silence.

"Shepard, what are thinking?"

"I …have an idea but I'm not sure it's smart. We should probably just bail."

"I'm sure it involves a lot of risk if it's your idea, Shepard." Garrus laughed. "But count me in, as always.

"Same here Skipper." Ashley slapped Shepard on the shoulder. Everyone else nodded their consent as well, which made Shepard proud to know that her whole squad was behind her one hundred percent.

"Okay. We split up into three squads. Tali, Garrus, and Ashley will flank left. Liara, Miranda, and I will take the right. Grunt, James, and Jack hit them head on. If all goes as planned, we should end up surrounding them. We hit them hard and don't stop 'til they are all dead." Shepard hit the point home by pounding her fist in the rock below their feet. Since Shepard did not hear any words of disapproval from anyone, she put on her helmet and said "Move out on my signal. EDI, bring the reapers toward our location."

"Yes, Shepard…..Reapers have acknowledged your presence…prepare to defend yourselves."

"OK, this is it! Squad 1, as soon as you see reapers over that hill, move out." Shepard ordered.  
A few minutes later, a horde of batarian like reapers charged at them. Ashley quickly used her sniper rifle to take out as many as she could before they got too close. Tali used her shotgun to keep them at bay, while Garrus overloaded their shields.

"Squad 2, go!" Shepard shouted.

Shepard ran ahead and hit the husks that came running with nova so hard they exploded. Liara used her singularity, while Miranda warped them into oblivion.

"Squad 3 hit em hard!" Shepard shouted when she saw two Brutes enter the battlefield. Jack laughed hysterically through the com when Grunt shouted "I am Krogan!" The whole team was handling them pretty well for awhile. Until, EDI's update that is.

"Shepard, Banshee's are entering your area. Proceed with extreme caution."

"Oh, shit. Liara! Miranda! Handle those bitches!" Shepard screamed as she pounded the head off another husk. Liara and Miranda took off running towards the banshees without hesitation, dodging gunfire and reaper parts that went flying through the air. Liara and Miranda came upon two banshees and frantically threw warp and overload at them. Unexpectedly, two more showed up behind them and promptly lowered both their shields.

"Little help here, Shepard!" Miranda shouted over the gunfire through her earpiece. Suddenly, Miranda was thrown through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Miranda!" Liara shouted and ran towards her. "Miranda is down, Shepard. I need assistance." Liara barely got the words out before Tali and Ashley showed up to take care of the banshees. Shepard was not far behind, and ran straight to Miranda's side.

"Liara, what the fuck happened?" Shepard dropped to her knees and checked Miranda's pulse. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she felt one.

"We were outnumbered. Shepard, we need Miranda if we are going to fight our way through. We need her biotics."

"I know, dammit." Shepard sat there thinking. Liara was right. Without Miranda, there was a strong possibility they would never reach the base. Shepard needed everyone's skills at their peak to make this mission a success.

"Liara, I have an idea, but Miranda may not like it."

"She's not exactly in any shape to argue, Shepard."

"You know that injection you gave me that time when I got knocked out cold and my biotics went all screwy? Do you have that with you?"

"Uh…yes Shepard I have one, but…the side effects are-"

"She's in no position to argue, remember? I will take full responsibility. Just…don't tell anyone else."

Liara looked at Shepard skeptically. "I don't know if this is a good idea." Shepard understood Liara's doubt. The injection would give Miranda's biotics a major boost. In fact, Miranda would be almost unstoppable. However, when the high wore off, the body would basically go through a withdrawal like that of an alcoholic – headache, dizziness, nausea, nervousness, anxiety, sleeplessness, etc. These symptoms would only last a couple of days. Liara was not worried about these effects, as worrisome as they may be considering we are in the middle of a war because they can be treated to lower the discomfort level. The major drawback with this medicine is that it raises your libido by five hundred percent. This lasts from the minute it is injected and for about a week afterwards. With Miranda's exceptional genetics, it may be less. There is no cure or treatment except…well, a willing partner to calm your sexual urges.

"Liara, she's out cold. We have no choice. Do it…Now!" Shepard ordered.

Liara closed her eyes and sighed loudly before following Shepard's orders. She reached in her emergency medical pouch and pulled out the syringe that was previously filled. She looked up to see Shepard tilting her head with a confused look on her face. "I had it prepared for you, just in case."

"Ah. I see. I notice you aren't worried about me suffering ." Shepard teased.

Liara smiled. "It's because I know you have no problems finding…help. I do not feel Ms. Lawson will be so willing."

"I know. We'll deal with that when the time comes." Liara pulled up Miranda's sleeve and injected the drug into her arm. Within seconds, Miranda's eyes opened and she jumped up. Her biotics rippled over her body, bathing her in blue light. Shepard couldn't help but bask in the magnificence of Miranda Lawson. Her strength and beauty could not be matched and the same could be said for her biotics.

"What…what's happened to me?" Miranda asked

"You got knocked down by a banshee. Liara gave you something to revive you."  
Miranda looked at her hands as the biotic energy pulsed around her fingers. "What did you give me, Liara? Why are my biotics so... intense?"

"It's a…well it's…" Liara stumbled on telling Miranda because she didn't want to get blasted into the next universe. Liara wasn't stupid. Miranda knows the medical field. She was going to figure it out eventually. Hopefully, Shepard would take the blame.

"Miranda, we can talk about it later. We have reapers to fight. Let's move out everyone!" Shepard shouted and pulled Miranda up by her hand.

Miranda had just come from seeing Dr. Chakwas for medicine to control what felt like she had been partying at a frat house for days on end. She realized towards the end of the mission that Liara had given her a shot of desbinira. Her whole body tingled starting from her lips and neck and making its way down to her most intimate parts. She knew that if she masturbated that it would help, if only temporarily, but then things would feel a whole lot worse. What she craved was the feeling of someone – anyone's – hands on her body. The more she thought about it the worse it would get and, unfortunately, she could think of nothing else than the moisture pouring out of her. What made matters worse, was that Shepard knew all about what was happening to her and so did Liara. The mere thought of Shepard brought Miranda to her knees in throbbing agony. She had lusted after Shepard for some time now and the fact that she was in this condition intensified her desire. Shepard had been trying since yesterday to check on her to make sure she was okay, and Miranda had purposely avoided her, knowing full well that just one look at Shepard would break her resolve. She just hoped Shepard understood.  
Miranda's computer pinged letting her know that she had a message. She went to her computer and saw that it was from Liara.  
 _From: Dr. Liara T'Soni_  
 _To: Miranda Lawson_  
 _Subject: none_

 _Miranda,_

 _Chakwas said you came to see her to get meds. She said you made her aware that I gave you desbinira. I wanted to assure you that only Shepard and I are aware of what happened._

 _Liara_

Miranda had a feeling the Liara and Shepard would keep it hush hush. It wouldn't do the ship any good to know that a genetically perfect species of the female form is oversexed and willing to jump into bed with the first person she lays eyes on. Miranda's computer pinged again. This time it was a video message. Oh Goddess…it was from Shepard. Miranda stared at the link to open the vid. She didn't know what to expect but the anticipation of seeing Shepard's face was overwhelming. Beads of sweat started to form on her upper lip and she started trembling. Miranda knew the smart thing would be to not open it at all and go take a cold shower but her carnal desires wouldn't let her. She clicked the link and as soon as she saw Shepard's face, her fingers made their way beneath her underwear.

"Hey Miranda. Look I know you probably hate me, but I had no other options. I'm really sorry you're suffering. If you need…anything…um…just...Look call me and let me know you are alright, ok?"  
Miranda paused the video leaving a still of Shepard's face on her computer screen. She focused on Shepard's bright green eyes as she came on her hand, barely stifling a scream.

Shepard turned off her screen after the video message she made for Miranda. She hoped Miranda would at least open it, but anxiously wanted a response of some sort. After the mission yesterday, Miranda looked almost crazed. It was so out of character and Shepard didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. Shepard knew firsthand how fierce that drug could be. She still remembered the first time Liara gave it to her. It was when they were on Ilos chasing after Saren. Shepard got hit head on by a Colossus and was knocked unconscious. Liara gave her the shot because Shepard, as Liara put it, needed to save the galaxy. After the battle with Saren, Shepard immediately went to Omega and fucked as many asari strippers as she possibly could. One night she had three in her bed, and still wasn't satisfied in the morning. The shot of desbinira lasted about five days in Shepard's system. Another time she had the shot, Shepard came very close to sleeping with Liara. Shepard kissed her, passionately, but Liara stopped her. Liara asked Shepard to wait until the effects of the medicine wore off. If she still felt the same, then Liara would be all for it. Shepard couldn't deny that she was attracted to Liara, but she knew that the exceptional asari deserved so much better. Besides, Shepard already had feelings for someone else. That someone just so happens to be Miranda Lawson. The gorgeous brunette who is sealed up in her office because she is so horny she can't lay eyes on anyone. The thought of it made Shepard ache. She would never do anything to hurt Miranda and knew without a doubt that if she came on to Miranda right now, she would most likely have no problem going to bed with Shepard. But Shepard needed to know that Miranda didn't just want her because of some stupid medicine. Shepard was right about to leave her cabin when she got a message on her omnitool. With a sigh of relief, she saw that it was Miranda responding to her earlier message.

 _To : Commander J. Shepard_  
 _From: Miranda Lawson_  
 _Subject: Dealing_

 _Shepard,_

 _I'm sorry I have been MIA as of late. I feel it's in everyone's best interest to stay away from me for a few more days. I can do work from my terminal so let me know when you have work for me. The distraction is necessary._

 _Miranda_

Shepard was happy to hear from Miranda, but secretly was wishing she would ask for her help in certain matters. Not that Shepard would comply, but it would be nice to hear Miranda ask for it. Shepard went to her elevator and hit the button to take her to the crew deck. She knew it was late, but Gardner usually saved her a plate from dinner. Garrus was sitting with Tali at one of the tables drinking what looked like tea. They waved her over to sit with them.

"Shepard. You're eating late." Tali said, with concern in her voice.

"Yea, it's been pretty crazy around here."

"I haven't seen Miranda since we got back." Garrus stated. "Is she okay? I asked Chakwas and she said she might be coming down with the flu."

"She's fine, Garrus. Just a little banged up. You know Miranda. She'll be up in no time." Shepard kept her head down because she knew Garrus would be able to tell if she was lying.

"Shepard."

"What is it EDI?"

"I thought I should inform that something is terribly wrong with Ms. Lawson. I believe she may be suffering from what humans refer to as a 'psychotic break.'"

"Got it, EDI. Thanks." Shepard stood up making her way to Miranda's office, which was now in the Life Support control room since Liara moved all her Shadow Broker terminals in the old XO office.

"I'll come with you, Shepard." Tali said, getting ready to follow Shepard.

"No! Uh…its okay, Tali. I'll handle it."

"Alright." Tali said, somewhat confused. "If you insist."  
Shepard jogged to Thane's old room and stood there. She wasn't quite sure what to expect or if Miranda would even let her in. All she knew was that someone she cared about was hurting desperately and she wanted to help.

"EDI, tell Miranda I am outside her office."

"Yes, Shepard." Shepard started pacing in front of the door, hoping that Miranda would unlock it.

"Ms. Lawson is refusing to open the door, Shepard. She asked if you would please leave her alone." EDI responded.

Shepard pounded on the door anyway despite Miranda's request. "I'm not leaving Miranda! You have to talk to me. You are going to go crazy unless you…really deal with what's happening to you!" There was no response. Shepard hated what she had to say next. "I can find someone to help you, if you want. Just tell me what to look for." Shepard's mind was comsumed in anguish at the thought of someone else touching Miranda, but she had to help. "EDI? What is she doing?" Shepard asked since Miranda was still not answering.

"Ms. Lawson has requested that I not share with anyone what goes on in her office, Shepard."

"Goddammit, EDI." Shepard was now getting frustrated at her first officer blatantly ignoring her. "Override the door."

"Commander, it may be unwise to-"

"That's an order, EDI! Open the fucking door! I'm coming in Miranda." Shepard demanded.

Miranda started to panic. There was no way EDI would defy a direct order from the commanding officer. Miranda was not exactly ready to accept any company. She stood in a black bra and boxers with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She was tired of getting undressed to take cold showers. She was not going to masturbate anymore because all it did was make her throbbing worse. Miranda knew her breaking point would happen as soon as she saw Shepard. She hurriedly turned and faced the window overlooking the stars when she heard the door whoosh open. "Shepard, please leave. Please."

Shepard stood frozen to the spot, her eyes never leaving Miranda's half naked form. Even from the distance between them, Shepard could see the sweat drops rolling down Miranda's back. Shepard subconsciously licked her dry lips while staring at the expanse of skin on display. "Miranda. You need someone to help. You can't stay locked in here by yourself. You will go crazy."

"Stop talking, Shepard. Leave."

Shepard took a few steps closer and noticed Miranda shaking. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you need. I can find someone to be here with you the next few days. Just tell me who you want." Shepard's stomach once again knotted at the thought of the lucky bastard who got to fulfill Miranda's desires.  
Miranda closed her eyes and tried to take a deep cleansing breath, but felt her throat close as she choked on the air. She knew who she wanted, but there was no way she would act on it. Shepard would laugh at her. But she knew she was running out of options. Shepard was right. She would literally go crazy. There have been reports of people being admitted to mental institutions for trying to ignore it. It didn't matter that Miranda was genetically altered to be a "perfect" human specimen. She was not immune to the inevitable outcome caused by the drug.

"I don't care who, Shepard. Send anyone." Miranda bowed her head in defeat.

"…Ok. Do you have a gender preference or-"

"Female." Miranda interrupted. If it couldn't actually be Shepard, then whoever it was would at least be similar.

"Would you prefer it to be a stranger?"

"Please…just…"

Shepard saw the Miranda was barely holding on, so she spared her anymore questions. "Ok, Miranda. Hang in there. I'll send someone soon." With that, Shepard took her leave, not seeing the tears streaming down Miranda's face.

Shepard immediately went up to her cabin, barely containing her disappointment that Miranda didn't seem to even consider her to help with her situation. She turned on her laptop to find a suitable playmate for Miranda, when she realized she had no idea where to start looking. Her omni-tool chimed with a call coming in from Liara. "What's up, Liara?"

"Shepard, EDI told me that Miranda has finally decided to have someone help."

"EDI has a big fucking mouth."

"Agreed, Shepard, but who are you going to get?"

"I have no idea, Liara. No idea at all. If we ask someone we know then the whole ship will find out."

"Why not the stranger then?"

"No".

Liara took a long pause before responding. "You have feelings for Ms. Lawson, don't you?"

"What? No! That's crazy." Shepard said defensively.

"Don't lie to me, Jane. Why don't you just volunteer?"

"No way, Liara. She doesn't…"

"Deserve you? Is that what you were going to say"

"Yea."

"Shepard that's exactly what you said to me. You are an amazing woman. When are you going to realize that?"

"It's not gonna happen." Shepard sighed knowing that a relationship with Miranda would never transpire. Shepard wasn't going to hold out hope that one day Miranda would see her as more than just her commander and a friend.

"Fine. Be stubborn and sacrifice you're only chance at happiness. If you will not volunteer to help her, then I will."

"What?!" Shepard's eyes opened wide and her mouth soon followed. Liara had to be joking

"You heard me. What's wrong Shepard? Jealous? It makes sense.. I'm not a stranger and I'm one of the few people that know about Miranda's incapacitation. So if you won't do it..."  
Shepard was dumbfounded. There was no way she was going to let Liara do this. "You would seriously sleep with Miranda?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any sleeping being done, Shepard." Liara said with that stupid smirk on her face.

The more Shepard thought about it, the more she realized that Liara had to be fucking with her. "Fine. Go ahead. Just make a video for me. " Shepard was calling her bluff.

"Don't be an ass, Shepard. Go help her." With that, Liara ended transmission. Shepard sat back and began to think. Shepard knew the game of lust very well. Many of her suitors often sang praises of her prowess and skill as a lover. On the other hand, when it came to feelings, Shepard was very inexperienced only having had one serious girlfriend her whole life. That one girlfriend turned out to be only using Shepard to increase her social status for political reasons. Shepard was crushed from the whole experience, but was never jilted from the idea of loving someone again. There was just never an interest before. Liara was certainly a candidate, but Shepard knew she deserved so much more than a dumb soldier. Shepard felt the same for Miranda. But she wanted to be the only one who touched Miranda. That had to mean that Shepard felt something more than a sexual attraction. But what if Miranda didn't feel the same way? What if she took one look at her face and – wait, that's it!  
Shepard knew exactly what she was going to do. She jumped out of her seat and began assembling her attire before making her way to deck 3.

Miranda paced across the floor in her room waiting for whoever Shepard was sending. The very thought of finally being touched was causing her to drip down her thighs. She decided to take her few remaining garments off and put on a robe instead. Wearing clothes was pointless for the current circumstances anyway. Miranda had already decided that regardless of who it was, she was going to imagine it was Shepard touching her. She couldn't help it. Shepard has completely consumed her mind the last few days. Miranda didn't even realize it but she was touching herself at just the mere thought of Shepard.

"Ms. Lawson."

"What is it EDI?"

"There is soldier here sent by Commander Shepard. She says you are expecting her."

Miranda's heart started to race. "It's okay, EDI. Send her in and disable all surveillance to my room immediately. "  
"Yes, Ms. Lawson. Logging you out."

The door opened and sure enough a woman in an Alliance uniform walked through. She was wearing a mask that covered her head and eyes but left her mouth free. but there was something very familiar about her.  
"Why the mask?" Miranda asked. The soldier said nothing. She just stood at attention as if waiting for orders. Miranda did not want to run this show. She wanted to be taken. "Is it because I know you?" The soldier nodded her affirmation. "I hope Shepard has told you about the need for absolute discretion." Again, the soldier nodded yes. Miranda licked her lips and saw the soldier shudder slightly. Miranda untied her robe to display the treasures that lay inside. "Well, what are you waiting for then?" Miranda asked. The soldier wasted no time and rushed towards Miranda and passionately kissed her. Miranda felt lightheaded and was intoxicated by the scent of the soldier. Never before had her body responded so quickly to a lover. Her nerves came to the surface of her skin and screamed to be touched. Miranda wrapped her arms tight around the shoulders of the mysterious goddess giving her so much comfort from only a kiss. Miranda breathed deeply to take in more of the spicy scent that surrounded her. Suddenly, it clicked. Miranda knew who was behind the mask.

Shepard felt slightly guilty for practically attacking Miranda, but then was satisfied when Miranda slipped her tongue in her mouth. It was obvious that Miranda did not want to be in control here and that was perfectly fine with Shepard. Shepard reluctantly broke off the kiss long enough to slide up Miranda's arms and gently lower the sexy sleek black robe of her beautiful body and watch it puddle at their feet. As she ran her hands all over Miranda's body, it was almost as if she could feel her heart pulsing from every pore. Shepard tried to slow her own heartbeat by controlling her breathing. She didn't want to rush this opportunity to be intimate with Miranda. There was a good chance that this would never take place again. She wanted to cherish every second and savor every taste. But Miranda was having none of that.

"Don't you dare be gentle with me!" Miranda demanded.

Shepard stared into her eyes and realized that Miranda truly wanted to be ravished. Shepard grabbed Miranda's neck and pulled her in for another heated kiss. Shepard's hands moved with a life of their own down to Miranda's breasts. She grabbed and kneaded them, enjoying Miranda's huge sigh of relief at finally being touched. She left one hand pinching her nipple and the other started traveling south.

"Please…please.." Miranda whispered.

Shepard desperately wanted to talk to Miranda. She wanted to know exactly what she needed. But she knew as soon as she spoke her identity would be revealed and Miranda would send her away and probably transfer off the Normandy. So Shepard went solely on instinct. She slid her fingers down and slipped inside of her.

"Fuck yes!" Miranda screamed.

Shepard couldn't believe how incredibly wet Miranda felt. The sheer knowledge of it made Shepard's knees weak. She didn't let it stop her mission to make Miranda cum – hard. She continued to fuck her with ferocity. No matter how deep she filled her, Miranda kept telling her to fuck her harder and faster. Shepard knew Miranda was going to cum very soon. She was tempted to slow down and make Miranda wait a little longer, but she knew that this would be one of many orgasms that she would bestow on the gorgeous Ms. Lawson. She kept her harsh pace and felt Miranda tighten around her fingers.

"Holy shit! Fuuuuuuuuccckkk!"

Shepard rode out the long wave of pleasure and relished in all the tiny whimpers Miranda released. She felt Miranda's juices leak onto her palm and down her wrist.

Miranda clutched on to Shepard's shoulders for dear life. It was the first real respite she has had since the drug took its toll on her body. She knew, however, that it wouldn't last. The moment's reprieve gave her a chance to think about the fact that Shepard just gave her the best orgasm she's ever had in her whole life. Why is Shepard here? Is it because no one else would help? Did she feel obligated to do something? No. If that was the case then why would she wear a mask? Miranda couldn't dwell too much on the subject because right now her clit began to pulse. She wanted Shepard's tongue on her.  
"Taste me." Miranda pushed on Shepard's shoulders, hoping her intent was clear. Shepard knew where she was needed and dropped to her knees, but not before finally removing her fingers from Miranda's heat. Miranda's body shook with anticipation at feeling Shepard taste her for the very first time. Shepard's tongue left a thin saliva trail down her body as her lips descended to Miranda's hard, throbbing clit. Miranda couldn't control her trembling as Shepard's tongue expertly licked her core. She knew the wetness pouring out could be drowning her, but that didn't stop her from rubbing herself harder on Shepard's mouth. Miranda couldn't get enough. She felt another orgasm building quickly, and without warning she came hard in Shepard's mouth. Shepard used her exceptional strength to hold Miranda up and keep her from falling over.  
Once she came down from her high, Miranda dropped to her knees beside the masked Shepard. She kissed her gently, but still expressing the need that continued to pump through her whole being. Miranda wanted to show Shepard the same amount of pleasure that was bestowed upon her. She wanted her to know that she was aware of who she was the moment she walked through her door. Cautiously, Miranda reached up to touch the mask. Shepard's hands promptly grabbed for Miranda's to stop her.

"Why can't I see you? Are you ashamed to be with me?" Shepard emphatically shook her head back in forth. "Then why?" Miranda didn't get a response. "I want to please you. But I won't do it unless I can see all of you."

Shepard was torn. Her body was boiling. If she had to leave right now without being touched by Miranda, she may very well go fucking crazy. At the same time, she was just too afraid of revealing herself. Her silence was not boding well with her lover at this point as Miranda's face of pleasure was slowly turning to one of anger.

"For fuck's sake, Shepard, I know its you!"

Shepard froze.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Why are you hiding behind that mask?"  
Knowing there was no point anymore, Shepard removed her mask and stood up. "I thought you might refuse if you knew it was me."

"Shepard." Miranda purred, reaching her hand out to delicately trace Shepard's lips with her fingertips. " Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you?"

"It's just the drugs talking, Miranda. This will pass and when it does, I didn't want you to regret what we've done."

"It's not the drugs. It's you. You do this to me. " Miranda reached for Shepard's hand and forced two of the commander's fingers back inside her warmth. "This is days and days of thinking of nothing but you." Miranda moved her hips, grinding and fucking Shepard's fingers.

Shepard failed trying to hold back the moan that escaped her throat. She stood dazed watching the woman of her dreams writhe from her touch. She knew that it wouldn't take much more for Miranda to cum. She was so tight that Shepard was surprised when Miranda put a third finger inside. "Fuck, Miranda." Leaving her hand right where it was, Shepard put her arm around Miranda and lifted her up onto her desk. Shepard took over fucking Miranda, stretching her open and moved her thumb rapidly over her clit.

"That's it, Shepard. Just like that...oh god don't stop!" Miranda screamed, closing her eyes.

Shepard obeyed and watched Miranda's face in awe as she came. As lovely as Miranda was nothing could compare to the beauty she portrayed at this precise moment. Shepard held her tight whispering words of affection in her ear until her trembling settled.

When Miranda finally opened her eyes, she was taken aback at the expression on Shepard's face. She saw the pained expression of wanting from being denied pleasure, but there was something more. "Is everything alright, Shepard?"

"Yes, Miranda. Everything is perfect. You are perfect." Shepard kissed Miranda and put all the emotions she was feeling into it, hoping to convey without words what she wanted to tell Miranda.

Miranda understood completely.

To be continued?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Mass Effect, their characters, and mean no disrespect.**

 **Summary: Jack has "overheard" more than she should have and Liara will do whatever it takes to stop her.**

The elevator doors opened and Jack swore she heard cries coming from Miranda's office. Jack could easily identify the unmistakable sounds of passion. _'_ _No fucking way'_ Jack thought. Jack decided to listen a little more closely and headed in the direction of the operative's room, but was stopped short by the new shadow broker.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"None of your fucking business, blue."

"Well if you are on your way to see Ms. Lawson, I'm afraid she is unavailable."

"I can hear that, Doc." Jack sneered.

Liara tried not to show her discomfort. She had heard Miranda herself when she stepped out of her office. Luckily, since it was so late there were only a handful of Alliance personnel skulking around. Liara told them all to get back to work, when she heard the elevator stop. As soon as she saw that it was Jack, she knew this was not going to be easy.

"Why are you up here anyway, Jack?" Liara asked folding her arms.

"I was going to get some coffee, when I heard the cheerleader screaming like a banshee. "

With a wave of her hand, Liara said "Just go get your coffee and stay out of it."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, T'Soni. Who's the dumb fuck giving it to her in there? I know you know." Jack took a step closer to Liara, who promptly took a step back.

"N-None of your concern." Liara's tried to stand her ground as Jack took another step closer to her invading her space and moving closer to the sounds coming from the Miranda.

Jack smiled, knowing she was making Liara uncomfortable. Jack disliked almost everyone, but found it hard not like Liara. On the outside, she was a naïve, inexperienced gentle soul. She was equally beautiful as she was intelligent, and was loyal to a fault. On the inside, she was one of the most powerful and influential people in the galaxy. As the Shadow Broker, she was ruthless. She would intimidate and even kill people for information, and traded it for more secrets or an ungodly amount of money. With that money she bought and sold people like they were cattle. She was loathed by some and feared by everyone. Jack had to respect that, and couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy.

"Okay, Liara. You tell me who's in there, and I'll back off and pretend this never happened."

"Why do you care what's going on in Miranda's office? Do you have a thing for her or something?" Liara knew it was a bad idea to provoke Jack. She had no choice. She had to get her away from the door.

"Are you fucking crazy? That bitch will always be a Cerberus slut to me. I want to know who's in there so I can warn them that their dick might rot from fucking that whore." Jack was seriously pissed.

"I think you just want to know so that you have ammunition to use on her later."

"Yea, well, that too." Jack realized that Liara wasn't going to budge. After all, if there was anyone who knew how to keep a secret, it was Liara.

"Alright, T'Soni, you win. I'll leave it be. Who cares anyway?" Jack turned to walk away when she heard another sound coming from Lawson's office. Actually it was the same type of sound, just a different person. It was definitely way too feminine to be a guy in there with Miranda. Jack looked back at Liara's face and saw her eyes bulging. While Liara was frozen in place, Jack ran up to the door. That's when she heard Shepard's voice.

 _"_ _More, Miranda. Yessssssss."_

Jack laughed. "Holy shit! It's Shepard!" Jack couldn't stop laughing.

Liara grabbled Jack's arm and pulled her all the way to her office. Liara started to panic. Now that Jack knew, it compromised everyone else on the ship finding out. It was common knowledge that Jack and Miranda despised each other. It wouldn't be shocking for Jack to take this piece of information and tell anyone who would listen. Liara had to stop this before it happened. First thing though, she had to find out if EDI could help with another matter.

"EDI, is there any way to soundproof Ms. Lawson's office?"

"Her office is already soundproofed, Dr. T'Soni." This caused Jack to laugh even harder.

"Isn't there anything you can do, EDI?"

"I can put a barrier up at the door. This should help keep the sound contained by an additional 15.3%." EDI stated.

"That will have to do, EDI. In the meantime, lockdown the elevator and tell all personnel that it's out of service."

"Yes, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara looked at Jack rolling around on the floor holding her stomach, still amused by the entire situation. There had to be something Jack wanted to make her keep quiet. "Jack, we need to talk about this."

Jack looked up with tears in her eyes. She couldn't get over that fact that Miranda and Shepard were fuck buddies. Jack knew Shepard was into the ladies, because they ran into each other at a gay bar on Ilium. Jack remembered that night very well. Her and Shepard took a couple of asari back to their hotel and partied until dawn. Jack was impressed at Shepard's stamina. Although her and Jack didn't pleasure each other, the asari that accompanied them left staggering the next morning. Miranda liking women, however, was not expected.

"How long have Shepard and Miranda been banging?" Jack stood up and asked.

"Nevermind that. You can't tell anyone. _Anyone_. Do you understand?"

Jack seemed to be contemplating the situation, which made Liara very nervous. She knew that Jack wasn't going to just let it go.

"What's it worth to you?" Jack asked, with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Tell me what it's going to take for you to forget this." Everyone had a price, and fortunately, Liara was well accomplished at negotiations.

"So, I'm sure you have cameras all over this ship. Being the shadow broker and all, you must."

Liara didn't like where this was going at all. "I may have one or two strategically placed."

"Bullshit. Don't fucking lie to me. I would bet any amount of money that there is one in the cheerleader's office."

Liara said nothing. She knew what was coming next, and inwardly cringed at the thought. "You want video of Miranda and Shepard."

"Hey, I don't need my own recording or anything. I'm sure you can pull it up on your thousands of monitors you have." Jack thought of all the ways she could use this sweet piece of intel on Miranda.

"There are exactly 24 monitors."

"Whatever, nerd. So, we have a deal?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course it is. Besides, I know deep down you want to see it too."

"What?" Liara gasped. "Why would you think that I would be even remotely interested in seeing that?"

"C'mon, hot stuff. I know you have a thing for Shepard. Aren't you even a little curious?" Jack asked.

The reality of it was that Liara has never been in a relationship with anyone. However, Liara was no stranger to physical pleasure. She had no trouble finding relief with people who, like her, required extreme discretion. In fact, the people closest to her would never believe that Liara had quite the sexual appetite. At one point, she had hoped that her close relationship with Shepard would turn into something serious. They even shared a kiss once, but Shepard was under the influence of desbinira. Liara knew in her heart that although Shepard cared for her, they would never be together. So, Liara has shut herself off from that part of herself, settling for her challenging career choices to fulfill her life with a multitude of casual sexual encounters on the side.

"I have no interest in watching. There must be something else you want." Liara scrolled through her mind trying to think if she had anything that could persuade Jack. It occurred to her that she had video of Jack in a compromising situation. However, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell her. First off, if Jack found out she had a video feed linked up in her little hideaway down below, she wouldn't put it past the convict to kill her on the spot. Furthermore, the video in question, Liara has been guilty of watching from time to time. Liara had clear footage of Jack pleasuring herself over and over again. When Liara had first watched it, she knew she was invading Jack's privacy. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Jack's body glistened with droplets of moisture from the heat of her touches. Although quite thin, her muscles rippled all over her tattooed body while she continuously thrusted her fingers inside herself. Liara always turned up the audio high so she could hear Jack's soft pants and whimpers right before she came. After that first time, Liara constantly trolled her video footage looking for more of Jack. Of course she had plenty of compromising videos of just about all of the Normandy crew. For instance, no one knew that Garrus and Dr. Chakwas were lovers, or that Specialist Traynor was having sex with half the female tech crew. She was easily able to just record those videos and move on. For some inexplicable reason, she could never take her eyes off of Jack. Jack is potentially one of the most dangerous humans alive. Her biotics could rip apart a mech with ease and her infamous raging outbursts were all thanks to her horrifying childhood. But when Liara watched Jack's face with every orgasm, there was a vulnerability there that made Liara's heart cry out for her. Liara also noticed that whenever she watched Jack, she was wet beyond belief. One time, Liara didn't even realize she was touching herself until the nagging feeling in her mind was trying to reach out for someone to join with. Liara could not have an orgasm without the joining. She knew this but would still put herself through the torture.

Liara decided to bite the bullet and admit the cards she held. "I do have a video you might be interested in having." Liara went to her terminal and searched her database for Jack's video. When she found it, she pulled it up and stepped back waiting for the inevitable.

For the first time in her life, Jack was actually speechless. There she was in all her glory fucking herself senseless. Jack felt her face ignite with anger. "What…the… _fuck_?" Jack faced Liara and threw a shockwave which sent her flying across the room. Jack couldn't contain the fury running through her veins. She ran over to where Liara landed and picked her up by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"What are you some fucked up perverted bitch?!" Jack screamed an inch away from Liara's face. She could feel the strangled breaths on her cheek.

"Let … me … go!" Liara forced out while her airways became more constricted.

Jack pushed her down on Liara's desk, but her hands remained on her neck. "Why are you watching me? Tell me why!"

Liara flared her biotics which effectively pushed Jack off her. It gave enough time put Jack in stasis so she could catch her breath. Liara bent over coughing while Jack continued her verbal assault.

"Put me down, bitch! Now! When I fucking get out of here, I'm gonna rip your goddamn head off!"

"If I put you down, will you behave?"

"Fuck no! Not unless you explain why you are watching me get off and who else has seen it."

Liara sighed. "Jack, I had no intention of ever showing this video."

"Then why the hell do you have it?"

"I... uhh..." Liara couldn't tell Jack that she periodically watched it for her own entertainment. Not if she wanted to live anyway.

Jack was not fooled. "Are you telling me that you watch it? You into me, doc?" Jack's smile was vicious.

"N-no. I have it just in case."

"Just in case what? You need a little visual when your flicking your – "

"Stop!" Liara had enough awkwardness for one day. "If I give you this video, do you promise not to talk about Miranda and Shepard's…activities?"

"Put me down and we'll talk."

After Liara reluctantly disengaged her stasis, Jack crashed to the ground. "Ouch."

"You'll live. And besides, you did try to kill me."

"You're lucky I didn't. What did you expect me to do?" In truth, Jack's anger was slowly dissipating. She was intrigued that Liara was turned on watching her masturbate. Jack had always found Liara attractive but never even considered it an option. She was under the impression that Liara and Shepard were a couple or at the very least friends with benefits. Jack has willingly fucked over a lot of people but there was no way in hell she was gonna piss off Commander Shepard. She had seen Shepard in action with people she disliked. She had no intention of finding out what she does to someone who fucks with her girlfriend.

Jack stood up and cracked her neck from side to side. "So answer me honestly, Liara. Did you like watching me?"

"I'm not getting into this with you, Jack. It is imperative that no one find out about them." Liara refused to fess up to getting all hot and bothered watching Jack touch herself.

"What is the big fucking deal? So they're fucking. _Who cares_? Regulations or some shit? Fuck that. Reapers are destroying us all anyway. I say get it while you can." Alliance regulations strictly forbid romantic involvement between soldiers and their superior officers. Now that Miranda had joined the Alliance after severing all ties to Cerberus, she was required to follow protocol.

"Since you won't let this go I will tell you the reason. I hope you will keep this confidential for Shepard's sake because she has more at stake to lose. Not Miranda, do you understand?"

Jack nodded. Liara proceeded to tell Jack the entire story of when Miranda fell in battle. Everyone had assumed that Miranda just got knocked out and then came to minutes later. Liara told Jack of the drug which not only supercharged her biotics but her sex drive as well.

"So Shepard is just in there taking care of her needs then. They aren't like an item or anything."

"No. Shepard cares for Miranda. I'm certain Miranda feels the same."

Jack looked skeptical. "How can you be so certain of that sugar tits?"

Liara pointed to her monitors. "I've seen some things."

"You're a sick perv, Liara. You know that?" Jack smiled.

"That's not what I – I mean I didn't – "

Jack laughed at Liara's distress. "Easy, sweets. I'm just fucking with you."

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Liara wondered.

"You can keep that video of me you like so much, but you have to let watch the Miranda Shepard live show. That's my compromise, blue."

Liara felt like she had no choice. Her devotion and loyalty to Shepard kept her from telling Jack to go to hell. Not to mention the mission to stop the reapers in which everyone's lives were depending on their commander. Liara went to her monitor again and started logging in to Miranda's live feed. "Why do you want to watch this anyway? Don't you hate Miranda?"

"Yea. I'm just gonna rub her fucking face in it later." Liara shot Jack a dirty look. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret."

"I'm doing this but I don't trust you with my network. I'm staying here."

"Fine by me. "Jack was secretly pleased that Liara was staying in the room. She wanted to see if Liara would risk being seen taking a peek or two.

"Alright. Here it is. It's live. I'm assuming you want audio as well."

"Fuck yea." Jack pulled up a chair and sat in front of the screen on Liara's desk.

 _Shepard was on the bed on all fours. Her bright red hair was hanging down covering her face and dripping with sweat. Miranda was behind her licking her way too slow for Shepard's needs. Her talented tongue made agonizingly lazy circles around her clit, purposely avoiding direct contact._

 _"Miranda, please, I need you." Shepard begged._

 _"_ _I know what you need. But I want to enjoy this just a little longer." Miranda responded and then continued her ministrations on Shepard's mound. She relished the exquisite taste._

Jack has been around Shepard in this type of situation before, but has never seen her being dominated. On Ilium not once did Shepard let someone take charge. Jack had to admit that this side of Shepard was quite the turn on.

 _Miranda lightly traced her fingertips over Shepard's back, enjoying the quivers that her touch evoked. Her hands made their way down Shepard's ass and then her thighs. The feather like caresses were causing Shepard's pussy to drip onto the sheets. Miranda knew that she couldn't hold out much longer._

Jack was tremendously aroused. She has always taken pleasure in watching porn. However, when the stars of the scene happen to be people you actually _know_ , it makes it so much more thrilling. As much as Jack hated the former Cerberus groupie, she had to admit that Miranda had a killer body. Jack felt constricted in her cargo pants and underwear. She wished Liara wasn't there so she could touch herself.

 _"_ _Are you ready to cum, Shepard?"_

 _"_ _Fuck yes." Shepard grunted._

 _Without warning, Miranda pushed two fingers inside of her. Shepard cried in satisfaction at finally being filled by her lover. "Tell me how you want it."_

 _Shepard was in so much ecstasy that she didn't think she could even form coherent words. Luckily, Miranda grasped the situation._

 _"_ _Like this?" Miranda started driving her fingers into her hard. Shepard screamed out her pleasure._

As much as Liara tried to occupy herself with work while Jack watched the scene displayed before her, she couldn't stop from looking up. Shepard and Miranda both had spectacular bodies. Miranda's was soft and curvy in all the right spots. In contrast, Shepard was strong, with solid muscle yet still an obvious female physique. Liara gazed at Jack, and could tell that she was barely restraining herself. Jack's hips were moving slightly back and forth in her chair. It wouldn't have been noticeable, but Liara was watching her with intent. Liara thought back to watching Jack pleasuring herself and started to fantasize Jack doing it in front of her. Liara became flushed which gave her skin a purplish hue. This was dangerous territory.

 _As soon as Shepard stopped shaking from her earth shattering orgasm, she turned around and flipped Miranda on her back. She wasted no time in devouring her sweet nectar which was quickly becoming her new addiction. Miranda's moans filled the room and was music to Shepard's ears._

 _"_ _Wait, Shepard. In my drawer over there," Miranda pointed to her side table next to the bed. "Use it."_

 _Shepard reluctantly tore herself away from her current mission to make Miranda cum in her mouth again and opened up the top drawer. When she saw the contents, a whole new wave of excitement rushed threw her body._

Jack swallowed down a moan when she saw Shepard pull the black harness and flesh colored strap on out of the drawer. The more she watched, the further away the thought of using this as blackmail for Miranda vanished from her mind. She could feel how wet she was and wouldn't be surprised if she was leaving a damp spot on Liara's chair. She tried to think back to the last time she masturbated. It had to have been the time in the video Liara took. That was at least a month ago. Losing all self-restraint, Jack started to pet herself subtly over her clothes.

 _Miranda thought she was going to cum as soon as Shepard first entered her. The feeling of Shepard filling her took her breath away. It gave her gratification knowing that Shepard could feel everything. Miranda's toy was asari built and had sensors running throughout which focused on sending pulses to the wearers clit. Miranda could hear how wet she was from Shepard fucking her._

 _"_ _Faster, Shepard!"_

Liara saw Jack's lips quivering and her hips grinding into the chair. Liara turned around and shut her eyes. It had been months since she had any sexual release and seeing Jack like this was causing a major heat to build in all her erogenous zones. She couldn't concentrate on work at all anymore. She took her eyes off Jack and moved them back to the screen.

 _Shepard had been experienced with using a strap-on plenty of times, but never used one that pleasured her at the same time. Every time she buried herself inside Miranda, all the pressure went to her clit. When she started driving into her faster and faster, it was an overwhelming feeling. Shepard had trouble holding back her own impending orgasm._

 _"_ _M-Miranda…I'm g-gonna…"_

 _"_ _Ahhhhh, me too!"_

Jack had to get out of Liara's presence and fast. That's when she heard it. A soft moan that wasn't coming from the video. She turned her whole body around to see Liara's eyes glossed over and her body glowing in a soft blue light. Jack licked her lips at the sight.

"Jack, get out." Liara demanded.

"No fucking way. C'mere." Jack motioned for Liara to sit on her lap.

Liara knew it was a really bad idea, but couldn't help herself as she sauntered over to Jack.

Jack was a little surprised that Liara didn't need much encouragement, but was not complaining in the least. Jack looked over at Miranda and Shepard and saw that Shepard was still fucking her senseless, but this time Miranda was on top. "Goddamn, isn't that bitch ever gonna be satisfied?"

Liara straddled Jack's thighs and took her chin in her hands. "How 'bout you focus your attention on me now?" With that Liara kissed Jack, cautiously at first, just in case Jack would disapprove of the intimate gesture. When Jack opened her mouth to accept the kiss, Liara let her tongue lick Jack's full, decadent lips.

It seemed to Jack that perhaps she underestimated Liara's bedroom exploits. She had assumed that Liara was a virgin. Although grateful that she was going to be with someone who knew how to please her, she would have loved to been the first person to taste the asari.

"You do realize that I don't give a fuck about foreplay, right?" Jack felt foreplay was only for people in love. For someone like Jack, it was pointless to waste time. She just wanted to get off.

Liara gave Jack one last smoldering look and slid off Jack's lap. She dropped to her knees and using her biotics ripped Jack's pants off and the suspenders which barely covered her nipples.

"Well, shit." Jack smirked.

Liara dove right into Jack's pussy with her tongue, which caused the human biotic to jolt before settling into the bliss of being touched.

"I'm not like those idiots, ya know. I'm not gonna cum in two seconds."

Liara stopped licking Jack and looked up. "Is that a challenge?"

"Nope. Just fact."

"We'll see about that." Liara went back to skillfully licking Jack's clit. She put one finger inside her moving in and out at a steady pace. When she saw that Jack seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, she added the use of her biotics to cause her finger to buzz and vibrate. Then Liara did the same with a second finger and curled her finger to hit that one spot that would send Jack over the edge. Contrary to what Jack's claims, she came forcefully on Liara's hand and all over her chin. Liara only pulled away when Jack's trembling subsided.

Jack opened her eyes and looked at Liara in awe. "You cheated."

"I most certainly did not. "Liara stood up, offended.

"I didn't know you could use your biotics that way." Jack grabbed Liara's hips and guided her back to her lap.

"You have to be careful. If you don't know how to control it properly, you could potentially do major damage."

Jack watched as Liara took the fingers that were just inside her and lick each one clean. Jack kissed her hard and could taste herself on those purple lips. Like Liara did to her before, Jack used her biotics to shred off all of Liara's clothing which made Liara giggle. "So show me how."

Jack observed Liara as she held up her hand and watched her biotics radiate from her fingers.

"The trick is to concentrate a small flow of power just to the fingertips. Like this." Liara's fingertips shimmered bright. She took her hand and ran it over Jack's collarbone down to her breasts. She raked each finger over her nipples and watched them harden with her touch.

"Fuckin' A, Liara. That's incredible." Jack tingled everywhere Liara touched with those magic fingers.

"Now you try."

Jack has been advanced in biotics from an extremely young age. That's why those Cerberus fucks did all kinds of experiments on her. Jack flared her biotics, but it almost pushed Liara off her lap.

"Easy, Jack. I know you aren't much for the art of seduction, but you must gentle with this technique."

Jack nodded and tried again. The second time she got it right and skimmed her fingers over Liara's arm. Liara closed her eyes at the touch and shivered much to Jack's delight. Jack caressed all over Liara's skin but made sure to avoid all the key areas for now, which was driving Liara crazy with want.

"Jack, please touch me."

"But I am touching you." Jack teased.

Liara whimpered. "I'm begging you. _Please!_ "

Jack knew Liara was desperate. She felt Liara's wetness saturating her own thighs. Jack moved her pulsating fingers down to Liara's clit. Liara writhed in her lap at the constant tremors between placed on her most sensitive area. Liara's whole body was shaking, but she couldn't come without the meld. Jack was very familiar with the ways of the asari when it came to sex. The meld was a little weird but not unpleasant. In fact, at the height of Liara's peak, Jack would cum as well.

"I know you need the meld, Liara. It's ok." Jack reassured.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. _Do it_."

"Embrace Eternity!"

Suddenly Liara and Jack's mind became one. Liara was sure not to go full on with the meld considering it was Jack. She was aware how much Jack valued her privacy. She wanted Jack to trust her in light of the fact that she had the ability to see whatever she wanted. She noticed that Jack put up some mental barriers, but Liara understood. Liara focused on feeling her and Jack's combined pleasure. Some of Jack's small memories started to float through and Liara was not completely immune to curiosity. Especially since one of them was of Jack starting at Liara's ass walking away. She latched onto a memory of Jack playing with herself while thinking of her.

 _"_ _You've wanted me for a while now?"_ Liara asked through the meld. Jack could hear her thoughts and vice versa.

 _"_ _Yea. I thought you were with Shepard."_ Jack answered. That's when Liara showed her a memory of the past of Shepard rejecting her. " _Oh. Sorry."_

 _"_ _Don't be. You wouldn't be here with me right now. And I'm enjoying this."_ Liara could sense Jack's smile in her mind.

Jack left Liara's clit and plunged inside her. Jack could feel everything she was doing to Liara and was loving every second. She used her newly acquired ability and circled her charged thumb around Liara's clit while deeply fucking her with three fingers. Jack felt Liara's orgasm approaching with haste.

 _"_ _Mm…Jack."_ Liara clutched onto Jack's neck and both women cried out as they both climaxed. As soon as Liara's body ceased quivering, she laid her head on Jack's shoulder and reluctantly broke the meld.

Jack wasn't much for cuddling, but oddly took comfort in holding Liara. She looked past Liara to the screen and saw Miranda and Shepard past out from exhaustion in the bed. "It's about fucking time those two shut the fuck up."

"Yea, well, I'm sure the drug is almost out of Ms. Lawson's system now. So she will probably sleep for a few days." Liara crawled off Jack's lap and went to her closet to fetch some clothes. She threw her robe on and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Jack. "Here. Wear these."

Jack gave Liara a confused look. "Have you lost your mind? What are people gonna say when I come out of your office wearing different clothes?"

"No one saw you come in here. It's not like you can go naked." Liara pointed to the shredded remains of both their outfits.

Jack laughed. "Good point." Jack put on the clothes and headed for the door.

"Jack."

"Yea?"

"If you ever need someone to … talk to…my door is always open."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Liara's sudden shyness. "Good to know. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Liara smiled. "Good. Now get out I'm very busy."

"As you wish, princess." Jack winked at Liara and took her leave.

 **I realize that Jack and Liara make an unusual pair, but that's why I did it. I may possibly have one more chapter in me for this story so stay tuned...**


End file.
